Immoral Pursuits
by Coolbeanz301
Summary: This is like Cruel Intentions meets Harry Potter. It's about a girl named Aifa who gets kicked out of Fettidoor, another school and get's sent to Hogwarts, where she falls in love with Percy W. *~*~* R/R


Immoral Pursuits Part One:  
  
DisClaimer: All the characters that are not mine are of course the product of the author of the wonderful Harry Potter books. I am honored to be able to use them to help create my stories. Thank you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Year 2001  
  
845-633-4231 She let out a squeal of pain and pleasure as their bodies perspire in utter passion. Her auburn hair thrown over his shoulder, as he rocks her body slowly over his manhood. Books and test papers tumble to the floor as the desk shakes and wobbles in rhythm to their shuddering bodies. The pressure building with each thrust of his body until finally.the door swings open.  
  
"Professor Terlazzo can you go over that animal conjure potion uh..uh?" The frail boy let out a gasp of astonishment. His face turned red in shame and utter embarrassment, but matching the color of the curls on top of his head. The Professor pushed his young prize away and zipped up his pants quickly, "Excuse me.you caught me at a rather bad time?"  
  
The girl gathered her shredded clothes and ran out of the classroom quickly disappearing down the long hallway of Fettidoor: Witch and Wizardry Academy. She took the first left and pushed her way into the bathroom where she threw herself into a corner.  
  
It had been going on almost two months, but she still felt that gut wrenching pain of dishonor in the after-math of such incidents. He told her that he loved her, and she hung onto his every word. Now she was caught.  
  
If word got out she was sleeping with a teacher than her reputation would be ruined and she would be forced to leave the school that she had grown to know and love. The first place she could really call home. The first place that had accepted her for who she was.  
  
She turned on a cold shower and stepped in trying to wash away the thought of leaving Fettidoor. Just as the cold water was beginning to ease her thoughts she was interrupted by a small shadow standing outside the closed glass door. She pulled open the door to reveal the small redheaded boy once again there staring at her. She had seen him around school many times before, but she had never actually had a discussion with him. He looked at her, "Aifa.huh.how are you?"  
  
She looked at him puzzled, "Wait how do you know my name?"  
  
"Was Professor Terlazzo huh.hurting you?"  
  
It was evident the child had an acute stuttering problem. She grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower. She knelt down next to him, "No.he wasn't."  
  
"Well.wuh..what was he doing?"  
  
"Don't worry about it.but can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Oo.k." He smiled to assure.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Kelso Vinagotti." He stated proudly.  
  
Aifa stroked his red hair, "Please.please don't tell anyone what you saw.please?"  
  
He nodded, "I promise."  
  
She gave him a tight hug before dashing out of the bathroom.  
  
After she was gone Kelso shed his boyish like façade and a devilish disposition took over. He got her exactly where he wanted her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tomasito Barberito.just the mention of his name and girls hearts would melt. Black hair, hazel eyed Italian dream and one of the best and brightest of Fettidoor. However, Tom refused to meddle with the average girls that threw themselves at his feet. He had his eyes set on one and one only. Aifa Fellato. Shamefully she was his best friend, and he had been lusting after her since the first time they met.  
  
Tom walked into class and took his seat at the front next to Paulo Marcelli, his other best friend. He took immediate notice to the seat in front of him being empty. He leaned into Paulo's ear, "Where's Aifa?"  
  
"I dunno.but something went down last night.all the Professors are having a big meeting as we speak."  
  
"What happened?" Tom inquired waiting to hear the latest. It wasn't often something scandalous went down at Fettidoor.  
  
"A teacher was caught shagging some pupil."  
  
Before Paulo could get to the details the their professor stepped into the room, "Good morning class."  
  
The class chimed in unison, "Good morning Professor Terlazzo."  
  
"Sorry for the delay.early morning faculty meeting.where did we leave off yesterday?"  
  
A student replied, "How to conjure a bird from basil leaves."  
  
"Ah correct.well."  
  
Before he could begin the door swung open and Aifa came running through the center of class. She took a seat in front of Tom. Professor Terlazzo eyed her, "Late again Miss Fellato."  
  
"Sorry.professor it won't happen again."  
  
"Make sure it doesn't."  
  
The professor winked at her and continued going on with his lesson. Aifa leaned towards Tom, "Good morning, I brought you a pastry from the deli."  
  
Tom was still and silent. He couldn't believe it, but it was obvious Aifa and the professor. It all made sense now. She had spent an awful amount of time after class each day. The wink brought everything together. Aifa nudged him out of his trance. He stuttered, " Uh. thuh. thanks."  
  
She handed him the strawberry filled pastry. Aifa tapped Paulo on the shoulder, "Here's one for you too, Paulo."  
  
Mr. Terlazzo cleared his throat, "Miss Fellato, how many times have I told you that you are not to eat in my class."  
  
She looked down her face red with embarrassment, "Sorry professor."  
  
"I would like you to stay after class for a few minutes."  
  
She nodded. That was all Tom needed, after class he would wait to see what was really going on. He needed to know the truth.  
  
Class ended and everyone filed out of the room as normal. As they were leaving Tom pulled Paulo to the side, "I know who the teacher and student are."  
  
Paulo urged, "Who???"  
  
"Aifa and Professor Terlazzo."  
  
"Nah.never.yah no the professor can't stand Aifa."  
  
Tom proceeded, "No.Paulo.didn't you see how the Professor winked at her."  
  
"He probably just had something in his eye."  
  
"Well how do you explain her staying after class everyday?"  
  
Paulo shrugged, "It's detention, plus Aifa gets tutoring.  
  
Tom still didn't give in, "Nope. Wait here with me, we'll find out for sure."  
  
They waited by the door peeping through the window. Aifa and the professor were just sitting there talking. Paulo looked at Tom, "Ya know Tom, I can't believe you.look he's just talking to her. I'm going before I'm late. Ya coming?"  
  
"No.I'm waiting here.I swear something is going on."  
  
"Fine." Paulo stormed off.  
  
Tom soon became a peeping-Tom as he stood outside the door waiting for Aifa. He opened the door on a crack to get a better listen of their conversation.  
  
Aifa looked down fiddling with her hands. Professor Terlazzo looked deep into her eyes, "I think I've made the right decision. Sooner or later it's going to come back to haunt us."  
  
"How can it be right if we're not together." Aifa cried tears beginning to drip down her cheeks.  
  
"I love you Aifa, you're very dear to me, but it will be much harder now that our secret is out."  
  
"So you're transferrig?"  
  
The professor looked down, "No.unfortunately, you are."  
  
Tom let out a gasp. Aifa pushed the professor, "What?! Why?!"  
  
The Professor covered her mouth, "I talked to the Headmaster and he said that it seems you haven't been doing well in your other classes, so he thought maybe a transfer to another academy may help. You may not get so distracted."  
  
"I hate you!" Aifa screamed. She slapped the professor across the face and began to scramble out of the room. On her way out she tripped over Tom's foot and fell to the ground. She looked at him with red eyes, "Tom?"  
  
Tom returned her the same teary eyed look, "I'm soo sorry."  
  
Aifa climbed to her feet, "You were spying on me."  
  
"No.I just.it wasn't really.you're getting the total wrong idea."  
  
"I can't believe you."  
  
She raced out of the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was raining horribly outside and to top it off all pupils were sent home for holiday with their parents. Paulo's parents, however, had gone sailing in the South of France. That left him the only boy in DubbleHuff with no where to go.  
  
He laid in bed flipping through the latest issue of his "Quidditch Pro" magazine. As he got to the section on broomsticks there was a faint knock on the door.  
  
Startled he hopped out of bed, "Who could that be this late?" he thought out loud.  
  
He slowly opened the door to reveal Aifa standing on the other side. Her hair and cloak were dripping wet, and in her left hand she gripped a suitcase. Paulo looked at her puzzled, "Aifa.what's going on?"  
  
She began to get teary eyed. Paulo grabbed her hand and led her slowly into the room.  
  
He helped her to remove her cloak, then hung it neatly near the fireplace. He pulled two chairs to face the fire. Aifa sat down slowly.  
  
"Ya want something to drink?"  
  
"Tea would be nice." She said looking into her lap.  
  
He poured two cups and handed one to Aifa, "So what brings you here so late? Shouldn't you be on holiday with your family?"  
  
"I was hoping to catch Tom before he left, but unfortunately I missed him."  
  
"Why? What's wrong? Tom will be back in a few days."  
  
Aifa began to play with her hands. Nervousness crept up her spine, "Uh.I just wanted to talk to him about today."  
  
Paulo leaned back and took a sip of his tea, "Yah.can you believe him? He told me he confronted you about those crazy ideas."  
  
He let out a chuckle, "It was a bit hilarious though. I mean you.and Professor Terlazzo."  
  
Aifa didn't smile. Paulo her in the yes, "It's not true, is it?"  
  
She started to cry hysterically, "Yes it's true, Tom.was right. It's been going on for a while now."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, you know I'm your best friend?"  
  
"I know.but I couldn't tell anyone I was too ashamed."  
  
Paulo wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest as he stroked her hair. "So what's happening now Aifa?"  
  
"I'm being transferred." Aifa sobbed.  
  
"What?! Why?!"  
  
"Well before word started to spread of me and him.Vincentio.I mean, Professor Terlazzo, convinced Headmaster Donicello to transfer me."  
  
"He can't do that!" Paulo yelled outraged.  
  
"Yes he can.I'm leaving in an hour I just came to say good-bye.I'll send you messages through Carmalette (her messenger owl) everyday."  
  
She stood up and picked up her now only slightly damp cloak. She slipped it on and grabbed her suitcase. Paulo grabbed her free hand and walked her to the door. She smiled, "I'll never forget you."  
  
She kissed him quickly on the lips, "You are a very dear friend."  
  
"I will miss you so much Aif'. Don't worry. He won't get away with this."  
  
Aifa turned to leave but paused, "Before I forget.could you give this to Tom, I just needed to tell him some things.before I left."  
  
She reached into her pocket and handed him a soggy letter. Paulo nodded, "I will make sure he gets it as soon as he comes in."  
  
Aifa gave him another quick peck, "Good night."  
  
"Good night." Paulo watched her walk away. It looked as if every step taken took a part of her soul. 


End file.
